


La distancia entre nosotros

by Phoenix75



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angustía, Final Feliz, M/M, Romance, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix75/pseuds/Phoenix75
Summary: La ira y las palabras duras abren una brecha entre Matt y Kelly, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos,Matt acepta una gira de capacitación por E.U.A, podra Kelly recuperar a Matt?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Separación

El segundo turno de la estación 51 iba saliendo de turno, cuando los gritos del Teniente de Squad, Kelly Severide se hacian eco en toda la plataforma de aparatos, e hicieron que todos los presentes se asomaran para ver contra quien iban dirigidos. 

- _Ojala hubieras sido tu-_ gritaba Kelly en dirección al Teniente de Truck, Matt Casey, el nivel de rencor, pena y culpa habia alcanzado un punto álgido un dia despues del encuentro de Kelly con la viuda de Andy en la cafetería y sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos desquiciandolo y haciendolo arremeter contra Matt y esas cuatro palabras dirigidas en un momento de irracional ira, abrieron un abismo que parecia insalvable entre los dos.

Antes del fallecimiento de Andy Darden, ambos hombres estaban delirantemente enamorados uno del otro, y habian contemplado la idea de reclamarse mutuamente como pareja Alfa-Omega establecida, despues del reclamo se irian a vivir juntos, habian encontrado un grandioso departamento, el contrato se encontraba firmado cuando la desgracia hecho por tierra todos sus sueños.

Matt Casey era una persona intensamente privada, su adolescencia turbulenta habia creado un ser humano estoico, y al oir esas palabras,provenientes de la boca del ser que mas amaba en el mundo, detonaron dentro de el todas sus barreras de protección para evitar ser herido, sin dignarse responder el ataque, solo dirigio hacia Kelly una mirada llena de intensa tristeza, pero algo ardía en el interior de su mirada, una determinación de no permitir ser visto como frágil o debil y se dio la vuelta, ignorando al Teniente de Squad y dirigiendose con paso decidido hacia su camioneta.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba siquiera que el recuerdo perpetuo de su amor viajaba escondido dentro del vientre de Matt.

La reacción de Matt desconcerto a Kelly y al tratar de dirigirse a confrontarlo la mirada glacial del Jefe de Batallón que sin palabras hizo que lo siguiera a su oficina.

- _Tú actitud es intolerable Severide, debes ser un ejemplo para tus hombres y para toda la estación, hasta que puedas controlar tu temperamento, te exijo que mantengas tus palabras y tus ataques fuera del turno,_ y suavizando el tono de voz como lo haria con un hijo rebelde pero muy querido termino _recuerda lo que Casey significa para ti, ten cuidado, muchas veces terminamos pagando con sangre las cosas que decimos sin pensar-._

Kelly salio de la oficina de Boden aun con ira rondando en su cabeza, pensando en ir a seguir confrontado a Matt a su departamento, y con sorpresa se percato de que Matt no estaba ahí. Espero y espero en vano y cansado del turno y drenado por la marea de emociones que lo atravesaban decidio ahogar en alcohol sus penas, y horas despues estaba tan intoxicado que Shay tuvo que ir a recogerlo al bar y con una resaca tan terrible que los dos días de descanso lo paso recuperandose en casa bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera de cuarto.


	2. Tormenta de emociones

La cara del Jefe Boden a pesar de su fuerza revelaba una tristeza oculta, Kelly miraba alrededor y al no encontrar por ningun lado el rostro de Casey, sintio como un presagio retorciendose en sus entrañas, sentimiento que se afianzo al ver que el Jefe de Batallon volteaba a verlo directamente.

El jefe repiro hondo y comenzo -buen dia a todos, el Teniente Casey fue enviado por CFD a realizar capacitaciones a diversas estaciones a traves del país, y si el lo decide posiblemente haya una transferencia permanente, desemosle la mejorde las suertes y que el sepa que esta casa siempre sera su hogar-.

Las caras de todos y cada uno de los miembros del segundo turno de la 51 registraban el shock de las palabras de Boden, Herrman mostraba incredulidad plasmada en su cara, Casey habia sido su candidato favorito cuando el joven piso por primera vez la estación, era amable y disciplinado, respetuoso y profundamente humano, con una habilidad inata para ser bombero, y una capacidad que lo hizo ser uno de los tenientes mas jovenes de todo el CFD.

Mouch, Otis y Cruz, estaban totalmente desconcertados, aunque era cierta la tensión en la casa despues de la muerte de Andy, la hostilidad entre los dos tenientes, antes amantes habia alcanzado niveles insospechados de confrontamiento entre Truck y Squad.

Shay miraba con cuidado a Kelly, y Dawson parloteaba incredula acerca de las nuevas noticias. 

La reacción mas fuerte obviamente fue la del Teniente de Squad, Kelly se sentia aturdido y frío por dentro, el sabia a ciencia cierta que sus palabras venenosas fueron lo que termino de romper a Matt, el lo vio en sus ojos en su último enfrentamiento, Casey ponia muros irrompibles alrededor de el, siempre celoso de su privacidad, pero Kelly sabia leer sus ojos y habia visto en la mirada del rubio, una pena y un dolor profundos y a la vez una determinación de terminar con todo ese dolor de una buena vez.

Boden recobro el control de la habitacion con su fuerte voz - demosle la bienvenida apropiada al Capitan Fulton como nuevo encargado de Truck y enseñemosle por que se considera a esta estación como una familia, pueden retirarse-.

Boden inclino la cabeza hacia Kelly, indicando que necesitaba hablar con el en la privacidadde su oficina, el teniente lo siguio y cerro la puerta detras de el.

Esperando un tono mas áspero, Kelly se sorprende de la amabilidad en las palabras del Jefe -Matt fue ayer a mi casa y me explico que odiaba ver como toda la casa se encontraba dividida entre dos lealtades y el decidio que era mejor si uno de ustedes se retiraba, me dijo que despues del último turno fue a CFD y aparecio una oportnidad de capacitación en lugar de la transferencia directa y me pidio que te entregara esto Kelly, y procedio a sacaruna carta de una gaveta del escritorio.

Hizo un gesto de retirada, pero la marea de emociones que recorria a Kelly y ver su extraña y poco visible vulnerabilidad lo hizo querer protegerlo y se sento mientras el leía la carta.

_Sev:_

_Me es imposible permanecer aquí y vivir así, cada parte de esta estacion y los sueños que un dia albergue de un hogar contigo, se esfumaron con la muerte de Andy, tambien desearía haber sido yo, y no haber dejado a Heather sin un esposo, a Griffin y a Ben sin un padre, a ti sin un hermano y a toda la estación 51 sin un amigo. Creo que es mejor si me voy y porfavor, no me busques, se que habra por ahì alguien perfecto para ti, y que no tenga tanta pena y culpa como las mias y que pueda hacerte inmensamente feliz._

_Te deseo de todo corazón toda la felicidad que te mereces y lamento profundamente todo el dolor que pude causarte._

_Matt Casey_


	3. Decisiones

La infancia de Matt Casey estuvo llena de altibajos, y lo único que anhelaba era viajar, conocer otros lugares, otras personas para evadir su poco agradable realidad. Nunca se cumplió ese sueño hasta ahora, ya adulto con todo el apoyo del CFD había pasado casi un mes de su partida de Chicago y aún tenía el corazón pesado, mientras entrenaba a otros bomberos a lo largo del país, todo funcionaba maravillosamente, era un teniente altamente capacitado y sabía enseñar, era amable y paciente, alentador pero firme, lograba sacar lo mejor de cada persona. 

Pero al llegar la noche las palabras de Kelly calaban hondo en su mente, y decidió que el amor no debía ser doloroso ni mezquino y si ese era el final de ese amor que así fuera. Poco sabía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Una mañana cuando acababa de llegar al hermoso y exuberante Hawai un mareo y desmayo en el aeropuerto lo llevo de emergencia al Hospital General, y la cara sonriente del médico mando escalofríos a su instinto.

Trataba de calmarse diciendose a si mismo que era un golpe de calor, pero haciendo memoria llevaba ya varios días con un poco de nauseas e inapetente. Y en ese instante su mente conecto los puntos.

Días antes de la muerte de Andy había entrado en calor de repente y sin aviso, pero Kelly estaba encantado y tomo a Matt una y otra y otra vez. Normalmente el era el insaciable pero esa vez parecia que algo había desatado la pasion del teniente de escuadrón, Matt recordaba las manos de Kelly en sus caderas bombeando dentro de el a un ritmo frenético y dejando caer besos ardientes en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Su nudo cálido y duro enterrado profundo en su núcleo y su potente semilla bañando su interior. Kelly se negaba una y otra vez a dejarlo descansar llegando incluso a dar de comer a Matt en la cama con el mismo anclado en su cuerpo. Besos febriles e intoxicantes, dejándolo sin aire pero deseoso de más. Y Matt entendió que llevaba dentro de el una nueva vida fruto de ese amor.

Un amor que penso que solo el sentía y decidió en ese instante que se quedaría con ese bebé sin decirle nunca a Kelly de su existencia.


	4. Arrepentimiento

La conciencia de Kelly navegaba entre la culpa y la ira, su ira había alejado a Matt, lejos de el, la carta del rubio estaba llena de tristeza, y una culpa que en realidad no le pertenecía, Andy siempre habia sido temerario, eso lo sabia a ciencia cierta Kelly, varios accidentes en la academia eran testigos de ese razonamiento, era demasiado confiado, demasiado arrogante y realmente Matt lo habia contenido y lo convirtio en un bombero mas confiable, siendo honestos, la culpa que sentia Kelly se derivaba de las palabras de Matt antes de entrar en ese incendio, le habia pedido que ventilaran y la arrogancia de Kelly habia omitido ese detalle, pero despues de noches y noches de insomnio la aplastante realidad de todo mostraba la verdad de las cosas. No habia culpa de ninguna de las dos partes, solo un terrible y lamentable accidente, una desición impulsiva de Andy habia terminado con su vida.

Estaba ebrio en medio del departamento vacio de Matt, no habia nada, Casey parecia detrminado a teminar con todo, Kelly no sabia si habia vendido los muebles o solo los habia almacenado, la vacuidad de lo que antes consideraba su hogar hacia que se sentiera increiblemente desapegado de todo, no le importaba nada, ni el trabajo, ni la gente, la única persona en el mundo que consideraba su refugio en la tormenta no estaba,se habia ido y lo habia dejado, y algo profundo dentro de el se rebelaba contra eso.

Imagenes del ultimo calor Matt lo asaltaban por todas partes, ese departamento habia sido testigo de días y días de recuerdos, calidos, intensos e intoxicantes, el olor de Matt, la suave textura de su piel sus intensos y hermosos ojos azules, llenos de amor profundo y pasión sin medida. Su invitante y acogedor cuerpo, aun recordaba vividamente como lo habia tomado, una y otra y otra vez, su olor inusualmente fuerte, olia a canela pura pero esa vez tambien olia como caramelo y algo molestaba sus instintos y no podia determinar que era, ese molesto pensamiento bailaba al borde de su conciencia sin permitir formarse del todo.

Se levanto del suelo y llamo a Shay, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para saber que no debia conducir pero no queria terminar la noche, y convencio a su mejor amiga de llevarlos a Molly`s para seguir bebiendo, y en uno de los viajes a la barra para recoger bebidas, sin querer escucho una conversación entre dos alfas.

¿Sabias que cuando un omega es fértil su olor se profundiza y despide un olor nuevo? a mi omega acaba de pasarle en su calor pasado y ayer acabamos de descubrir que esta embarazada! La alegria en la voz del alfa detuvo totalmente la respiracion de Kelly, y esa molestia de su conciencia rugio a la realización de lo que su instinto le habia advertido. Estuviera donde estuviera Matt Casey llevaba dentro la prueba de su mutuo amor. Ese amor que la estupidez de Kelly habia manchado y alejado de si mismo.

La adrenalina que lo recorrio fue suficiente para despertar cada uno de sus sentidos y lo puso sobrio, donde estaba Casey? ¿como podria arreglar todo lo que habia hecho y dicho?.

A miles de kilometros de distancia, un adormilado Matt Casey sintio como una campana de fuego se encendia en su interior, no sabia como ni por que pero su instinto avisaba que su ingrato y amado alfa lo estaba buscando. Pero la herida dentro de Matt era profunda,no perdonaria tan fácil, no correria hacia el, ese testarudo y duro Alfa tendria que arrastrarse y demostrar que era digno de el y de esa pequeña vida que llevaba dentro. Nada lastimaria ni heriria a su pequeño tesoro tendrian que pasar sobre su cadaver antes de que cualquier cosa le pasara. Y con esa determinación ferrea se acomodo en su cama y se fue a dormir.


End file.
